Around The Ring
by TheFloralHedgehog
Summary: Hermione has been forced into a marriage with one Peter Pettigrew. But, unbeknownst to Hermione, there's a group of guys that would rather be tortured for the rest of their lives than let her be married to the slug for the rest of her life. (Hermione x Multi) (Mature content) (Contains rape and other abuse)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, and welcome to a new story! As far as I'm concerned, Sirius Black is very much still alive here, and he will stay so for now.**

 **This story will have much abuse in it. For the first part, atleast.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, that all belongs to J.K Rowling as far as I'm concerned.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Around The Ring; Prologue**

 _To Miss Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Under our current circumstances you must marry the person of our choosing due to the New Marriage Act that has been passed this last month. We expect your full compliance once you turn the age of sixteen. We will not allow any marriage to become void. There will be severe consequences. In a month's time, we expect your marriage to_ Peter Pettigrew _be in full swing._

 _Awaiting your owl,_

 _Mafelda Hopkirk_

Hermione stared blankly at the owl that had changed her life for the worse. A month ago, she never imagined she'd actually be here, at the ministry, about to become Mrs. Peter Pettigrew. The man was absolutely revolting in every way, and she hadn't even seen him once since she'd gotten the owl. She didn't know what Voldemort was playing at.

They'd tried everything to get Hermione out of this. Hiding her away, marrying her to someone else, even just having her pretend to be another person. But everytime the ministry figured out what they were doing and stopped it.

And now, she was here, waiting in an office with a Misistry official that looked very intimidating in his dark robes. Missing very valuable classtime. Not to mention, by law they had to go on a honeymoon, even if Hermione refused a ceremony. She didn't like Peter in the first place, and the fact that he was late was giving her slight hope that he wouldn't show up at all. But, alas, the slimy man waddled in, his metal hand clutching the side of his robes.

"Right then, we'll get started then. Did you bring the rings?" The man asked Peter, who grumbled something incoherent.

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Nestled in felt were two rings, one with a small emerald stone on top, and the other with an even smaller emerald stone placed inside of the silver band.

Hermione wondered what family he murdered, then stole them from.

"Place your hands on top of the rings." He told then.

Peter placed his atop them, and Hermione grimanced.

"Well? Come on then, girl, we haven't all day." Peter told her.

Hermione pressed her lips into a thin line, and placed her hand on top of his flesh one.

"Right then, on with it." He told the official.

The official pulled his wand out, drawing a silvery blue thread to curl around the two hands, along with the rings. He began murmuring to himself a certain set of spells that bound the two together. Hermione grimaced when she felt Peter's magic brush hers. She tried as hard as she could to retract hers away, but the binds placed on them made their magic touch.

Hermione promptly turned, and threw up in the waste basket. His magic was cold and slithery and nothing like anyone else's.

"Congratulations, Mister and Missus Pettigrew. You may now take leave from school, and work, for a two week honeymoon. We will stop by at the end of this two weeks to see about an heir." The official nodded to them.

 _Right, as if I'd let that slimy git touch me with a ten foot pole._

Peter slid the ring onto her finger and Hermione, again, pressed her lips into a thin line. The ring fit her well.

Peter stood, offering his arm to her, and she hesitantly took it, a sneer coming up on her face.

Hermione felt the pull in her stomach, and knew Peter apparated them out of there.


	2. Pictures

**And we're starting right in on this adventure, aren't we?**

 **Mature content in this chapter. TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE AND ABUSE**

 **Yes, its come early. Right on in chapter one.**

* * *

 **Around The Ring; Chapter One; Pictures**

Hermione stumbled as they landed, and Peter let her. She was quite surprised to see a not worn-down cottage. Where? She hadn't a clue. Nor did she particularly care to ask him.

She didn't want to know anything, for once. All she wanted was to go to Hogwarts and study. She was bloody infuriated with this bloody law and the bloody man she was forced to bloody marry. She did, however, want to know what Voldemort is playing at. Why was he doing this?

A grip on her arm shook her from her thoughts, and she was drug into the quaint cottage with a bruising force. Hermione refused to let him see her wince. She only figured that would excite him. He was quite a slimy git, he was.

"Alright, girl, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Strip, now." He told her, as he flung her into the living room of the house. He turned away from her and began locking the door with spells. Hermione sneered at him, pulling her wand out.

"I will _not_ be whatever it is you expect me to be. You are the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. I will not bow down to you." She told him, her wand held out in front of her, ready to defend herself.

"Don't be a prudey fickle kitten." He said as he turned to her.

Suddenly, her wand was out of your hand. Hermione cursed herself for not being ready. But that didn't mean she couldn't fight the muggle way.

" _Don't_ call me kitten you disgusting-"

"Shut your mouth an strip, girl." Pettigrew said to her once more, walking about the house as if they weren't arguing. As if this was normal. Honestly, Hermione wouldn't be surprised.

"No!" She yelled to him, moving back to keep space between them.

Peter said nothing then, just locked her wand in a box and stalked over to her, his metal hand on her face squeezing hard. His mouth descended onto hers, and Hermione stiff-armed him, fighting to move away. She ignored the pull of her skin from the metal digging into her cheeks. She punched him in the chest, and kicked at his shins before finally getting away from him. She could feel the blood rushing back to her cheeks and felt a warmness dripping off of her chin.

Peter grinned at her, his teeth disgustingly yellow and crooked. He held his metal hand up to his face and licked the blood from his thumb. He chuckled madly, his eyes locked on her.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your husband?" He asked her, taking another step closer to her.

Hermione spat at him.

Peter's lip twitched in annoyance, wiping the spit from his face.

"Its like that, is it?" He asked her, his wand suddenly trained on her.

Hermione lost feeling in her legs and fell to the ground. Her whole body felt jiggly and she couldn't move it no matter how hard she tried.

Peter got to his knees before her, and ripped her shirt open. His hands pulled the fabric apart, along with her bra, which was firmly ripped as well. As far as he was concerned, the woman wasn't in need of such underthings.

Hermione refused to show him her fear, and instead spat at him again, her head being the only thing she could move.

Peter grimaced, wiping it away once more before spitting at her himself with a growl.

"You're a sick, ugly, old man." She growled to him, as he began fondling her chest.

"I'm only as old as those older men you pine after. How have they been, anyways? Padfoot and Moony." He gave another deranged chuckle, as Hermione's face heated up.

"Better than you will _ever_ be." She spat at him.

Peter suddenly slapped her quite hard.

"That's getting very old, girl." He told her, his face in a frown.

"I'll be sure to tell them how you feel on my cock, aye? Send them owls and - oh! I just got an idea." Peter suddenly jumped up.

Hermione wondered what deranged 'idea' could pop up in his head.

He came back with a camera, and Hermione felt tears in her eyes.

"You wouldn't." Came out in a whisper.

But she knew, he would.

Peter set the camera aside and began fondling her once more, one hand coming down to release himself from his trousers. He began to stroak himself over her.

Hermione kept her face as steeled as she could.

"This is becoming very boring. Ah, I have another idea!"

Hermione was suddenly hefted up into his arms. She shuddered at his foul smell. Although, she felt herself being thrown on quite a soft bed.

Suddenly, Hermione realized, Peter was tying her up. With that terrible prickly rope that gave you splinters. Her arms were bound to the headboard, and her legs were pulled apart and bound at the bed posts.

She then, regained movement. Hermione began pulling at her binds, trying to feel for anything loose or any way for her to get out.

Hermione flared her nostrils at him, as he ripped her knickers off and began rubbing at the nub between her legs. Usually, she knew, that would give her some sort of pleasure. But how absolutely dry it was everywhere, made his fingers feel like sandpaper. He pushed her skirt up, and suddenly there was a bright flash. Two, actually.

He set the camera aside and watched her struggle, stroaking himself once more, a tongue running over his lips.

Suddenly, Hermione realized, that's what she wanted her to do. He wanted her to struggle. It brought him pleasure. So, she gave up, and laid there with a frown. There was nothing she could do at this point. She wasn't giving up, of course, Hermione never would. But in this one situation, she was beat.

"Aye, girl?" Peter asked her, suddenly crouching in between her legs.

Hermione said nothing, just brought in a shuddery breath, and waited for pain to engulf her senses.

Peter pushed himself into her, albit painful to him at first with no lubrication, but with a few thrusts, there was a mixture of his precum and her blood making it much easier.

"You're a virgin, girl? Pity. I figured Sirius would have jumped on you as soon as he could." Peter told her, his breath already becoming shallow.

Peter stopped himself and was buried deep inside her, the camera came out again. He snapped a few more pictures, then continued.

Hermione refused to give him the satisfaction of her screams. She held them in. Although the tears, she could not. She held onto a good memory while he had his way with her, trying to keep her mind elsewhere.

Peter came quickly, and slid out of her. He scratched his bum, stuffed himself back into his trousers, and walked out.

Only then, did Hermione allow the sobs to come out. Still tied to the bed, she couldn't do much. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She felt _dirty_. As if for the first time the words _dirty blood_ actually applied to her.

Peter came back some time later. Hermione hadn't known how long it had been. But it was now dark outside. And Peter had a knife in his hand this time.

Peter had his way with her another time. Upon finishing, he bit into her shoulder quite hard, drawing blood. Then, the knife came.

He pressed it into the smooth flesh of her stomach, blood pooling immediately. At this, Hermione couldn't keep the screams in. She didn't know what he was doing, but it was more painful than the others. Once he was finished, the pain still shot through her in shockwaves, and another few pictures were taken.

Hermione was not okay.

 **ATR ATR ATR ATR ATR ATR ATR ATR ATR**

Sirius Black sat at his table in Grimmuald Place. It wasn't too early in the morning, but it was early enough for his current woman to leave soon. He wasn't pushy, usually, when it came to the women he slept with. He was rather open to having breakfast with them before sending them on their way and never seeing them again. But this woman…

"Sirius." She whined, suddenly draping herself in his lap. Sirius sneered, forced to set his coffee on his table.

"Yes?" He asked her. What was her name? He couldn't recall, honestly.

"Don't you want to see me again?" She asked him, her lips pouty at him.

"Not particularly, no." He told her, reaching over her to grab his coffee cup once more.

"But I would just be the _luckiest_ girl to catch you." She told him, puffing her breasts up at him.

Sirius was rather irritated.

"Master Black, family traitor." Kreacher popped in.

"Yes, Kreacher?" Sirius asked him.

"There has been mail sent, most disgusting one."

"Thank you Kreacher." Sirius snorted, taking the red envelope from him. It had a rather interesting seal on it, and Sirius found his brow furrowing.

He ripped through the envelope, pulling out one of the...pictures, it seemed, and gaped.

"Get. Out. Now." He told the woman, a new anger in him. He shoved her off of his lap, placing the letter on the table, hiding the picture beneath it.

"But Si-"

"Out, you bloody fool!" He roared at her.

She grumbled at him and started her walk out.

Sirius took a deep breath, and shook the pictures out on the table. His breath caught in his throat.

He heard footsteps running towards him and turned, "I told you, you bloody woman! Get-"

"Hermione is in trouble."

"Remus? Sorry, lad." Sirius said to him, then turned back to the pictures on the table.

Remus came and stood next to him, a hand on his shoulder. Both men were quite fond of the girl. Remus thought she was a brilliant student, and Sirius cared for her for saving his life, along with his godsons life many times.

Remus placed his own envelope on the table, and the two of them studied the pictures

"How do you know its her? You can't even see a face." Sirius asked him, studying the pictures.

Remus's face exploded in red.

"U-uh.. Well if you look, uh. On her skin it says Wormtail… The ministry just followed through their marriage, yeah? Its the only explaination, right?" Remus explained.

"Yeah, tell me the real reason." Sirius said, an eyebrow raised.

"I accidentally walked in on her once." Remus said, pressing a hand to his mouth.

"Cheeky pervert."

"Honestly, Sirius. Can't you be serious for once? Look at what he's done to her." Remus growled, his arm waving to the pictures.

Sirius nodded. "Sorry mate, you're right. We need to do..something." Sirius reasoned.

"What do we do? Certainly going to the ministry won't change anything." Remus pointed out.

"Well, of course not. They're obviously taken over. We have to do something ourselves." Sirius told him, running a hand through his hair.

"But what? We don't even know where to find them." Remus sighed.

"But we will. He never should have underestimated us like this. Peter Pettigrew messed with the wrong girl."


	3. Floo

**Hello, everyone! Many apologies for how long this took to get out.**

 **Trigger warning for this chapter!**

* * *

 **Around The Ring; Chapter 2; Floo**

When Hermione awoke, she was no longer bound to the bed. All of her clothes were missing, and there was a small house elf with a basin of water cleaning her off.

"'Ello, Missus. Gretty's not supposed to speaks with you, but Gretty will bring Missus tea and food."

Hermione sucked in a pained breath when the elf casted a scourgify on Hermione's sore core.

"Sorry, Missus. Gretty thoughts that Missus wouldn't want Gretty to touch privates." Gretty spoke once more, rubbing the soft flannel across Hermione's stomach.

Hermione hissed in pain once more, her cuts were scabbed a bit, but burning.

"Gretty will heal you right up. Gretty has been instructed to keep Missus alive and Missus is still bleeding." Gretty tutted, and in the next moment, Hermione was less covered in blood, and more wrapped in gauze.

"Is this going to scar?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

Gretty casted a glance at to the door, then back to Hermione, her voice lowering. "Yes, Missus. Master used a cursed blade. Gretty can only stops the bleeding but cannot get rid of it." Gretty told her, eyes showing pity.

Hermione nodded, and sat up, wincing.

"Thank you for your help, Gretty. Could you possibly bring me something to cover up with?" Hermione asked her politely.

"No, Missus. Gretty is not allowed." With that, the elf popped out of the room.

Hermione licked her lips. Her mouth was very dry, and her body ached more than she ever thought possible. She felt dirty and wrong. Just plain wrong.

Gretty popped back into the room with a tea tray, and set it at the end of the bed. She casted another glance to the door before reaching under the bed. She covered Hermione in a soft blanket, then moved the tea tray to rest over her legs.

"Gretty needs Missus to eat. Gretty is to takes Missus to Master when she is finished, so Gretty can change the sheets." Gretty told her, stepping away from the bed a bit.

"Gretty is sorry she can't do more than give Missus a blanket, but Master wishes for Missus to be in the nude."

Hermione swallowed, a nodded. She began eating, keeping her eyes down at the food. House Elf food was always the most delicious. Hermione had no idea why that was true, but it was. But food just tasted wrong now. It didn't make her hungrier to eat more, it just made her even more nauseous. Hermione dropped the fork after a few bites, and instead drank the tea.

It was obvious to her, that there was a calming draught in the tea. She could feel the fake emotions trickling into her own. But it did make her feel less panicky, and more able to figure out a way to get her wand, and get out of here.

"Please eat more, Missus." Gretty told her, the elf's voice soft.

"I'm not hungry, Gretty. I'll try to eat more later, is that okay?" Hermione asked the elf.

The elf nodded, large ears flopping at the movement. Gretty grabbed the tray of food, and popped out.

Hermione shakily scooted to the edge of the bed. Everything hurt. Once her feet touched the ground, a larger wave of nausea hit her, and there was suddenly bile everywhere.

Gretty popped back in, and began cleaning without another word. She also cleaned the vomit off of Hermione.

"Gretty is going to levitate Missus to Master. Gretty is afraid that apparition will hurt Missus."

Hermione nodded, and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for air-pressure feeling that always came with levitation.

Gretty lead her through the house, and into what looked to be a study. Peter was situated in a leather chair, leaning over the fireplace. It seemed he was having a floo call.

" _-but you have the girl?"_

"Yes, Luicius. The bloody girl is here. And she's not too terrible in the sack."

" _Ah, don't let Greyback know that. Poor girl will be ripped to shreds if he gets his hands on her."_

"I'm not sharing my wife with that wolf, anyhow."

" _You say that now."_

Hermione suddenly found herself in Peter's lap. His arms wound around her to keep her in place.

"Go clean the bed now, Gretty." Peter gruffed.

"Yes, Master."

" _Oh, what a pretty girl. Shame she's a mudblood. She's a powerful witch. Would've been a fine match for my Draco."_

Hermione could instantly decide that Pettigrew was much worse than Malfoy. What she wouldn't give to be there instead of here. At least it would be someone her age, and he wouldn't bother her much. She knows that he finds her intolerable.

"Draco can have a turn on her if he wants. I don't mind sharing with the Malfoys. You know that." Peter told him.

Hermione shuddered.

" _I'll be sure to tell him that. I think I'll floo in a bit later and try her out."_

Hermione wanted to scream, to cry. She wanted to tell them she wasn't an object for them to rape and harm. But she knew it wouldn't do any good. If anything, noncompliance will just make it harder for her. She just had to hope that someone was coming for her, and soon. It had only been a day, and she didn't know if she would be able to last here long without losing her absolute mind, or giving up completely.

"That's fine. Just make sure you use a contraceptive. Wouldn't want another blonde one to pop out." Peter winked.

" _Will do. Cheers."_

Hermione couldn't believe they just had a conversation about raping her with pleasant tones. Just like it was everyday talk. And Lucius. She had never seen the man so excited about something.

Hermione felt her bandages being unraveled. She didn't say anything. She ignored it.

"Nothing to say now, girl?" Peter asked, as he pulled the last of the bandage off. His large hand splayed across her stomach, his fingers delicately touching the scabs on her abdomen.

Hermione kept quiet.

Her hands were pulled behind her back, and bound with the prickly ropes once more. Peter dropped her to the ground, and positioned her between his knees.

"I'm not stupid enough to have you suck me off with all of your teeth. This will hurt for a moment."

Hermione locked her jaw as much as she could to keep him from opening her mouth. She wasn't about to let him take her teeth.

 **ATR ATR ATR ATR ATR ATR**

"Did you contact the rest of the order?"

"No, just those closest to Hermione. She would be devastated if everyone saw these pictures of her. If we have to contact the full order, we will. But for now, we need to try to do this as carefully as possible. Someone is going to get angry and barrel in without thinking, then we have a dead member."

Fred nodded the information sinking into his brain. He, his twin, Harry, Ron, Remus, and Sirius were sitting at the table in the Black Manor.

"Alright, then. Let's see them." Harry said. He was ready to get the show on the road. They couldn't do that if they didn't know what they were looking for.

Remus and Sirius shared a look, then put down both sets of pictures on the table.

The room was deathly silent.

"We need Bill." Ron quipped, his voice dark.

"Bill?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. With Remus and Bill both tracking, we could find her quickly. Bill is really good at tracking." George nodded, standing to look a bit closer.

Fred was quite speechless. The strongest woman he knew was being reduced to this. He almost couldn't handle it. His twin seemed to know that.

"We have to hurry." Was all Fred got out.

Everyone agreed to that.

Suddenly, Kreacher popped in with another envelope like the others.

Sirius felt sick.

He shakily took the envelope and slid it open. Remus placed a strong hand on Sirius' shoulder as he pulled the pictures out.

Remus cursed. Ron punched the table and walked away, his hands resting atop his head. Harry rubbed his forehead, tears springing to his eyes. Fred and George held each other's hand tightly.

Sirius, he ripped up the blasted pictures.

"Bloody fucker is taunting us now." He growled, throwing the pieces of the picture onto the table.

Remus mended the pictures back together with a quick wave of his wand. As much as he didn't want to see them, they needed background clues. Any clue that would show what area they're in, at least.

The first picture was Hermione on her knees, blood spilling out of her mouth, tears running down her face.

The second picture showed that her teeth were all missing.

The third, was a thick cock being shoved down her throat, a metal hand gripping her hair, blood going everywhere.

"What the hell is he doing to her?" Harry asked, his voice just a whisper.

"Call Bill. Get him up here." Sirius told the twins.

 **ATR ATR ATR ATR ATR ATR**

Her mouth hurt.

It hurt really bad.

The spell pulled all of her teeth out, and not in a clean way either. It was nothing like her parents work. It was messy, and some of her nerves came out with the teeth. Her whole bottom lip was numb from the lack of nerve endings.

And now, she was back in the soft bed, skelegrow being forced down her throat by Gretty.

It was going to be a long night, growing back all of her teeth. She wondered if her nerves would grow back too.

Hermione rolled onto her side, and allowed her tears to fall. It hadn't been too long since she's been here, but it was taking a toll on her, body and mind.

She wondered what the difference would be if she acted like she wanted it, instead of showing that she didn't.

Although, it being this close to her fighting it, it would be suspicious. If she was going to be here for long, she might as well act like she's gradually being okay with it. Maybe she'd get to wear clothes then. And Pettigrew wouldn't do the teeth spell again.

Maybe she could make this work until she was found. She was already scarred from it, mentally and physically, the best thing for her to do was to make it easier on herself.

She wouldn't stop fighting right away, just maybe give in quicker than she has been. Nothing about this situation is good. Nothing at all.

 **ATR ATR ATR ATR ATR**

Hermione felt like she had finally fallen asleep when the door to her room opened. Expecting Pettigrew, Hermione tensed. She rolled onto her back and looked as the lights flicked on.

However, the person standing there was Lucius Malfoy. She had forgotten about the floo call.

Hermione felt her bottom lip quiver.

"Hello, Miss Granger." Lucius shut the door behind him, and placed his cane on the door knob. He began undoing his outer robes.

"Not going to say much? Alright, then." Lucius folded his robes, and placed them on a chair. Underneath his robes was a crisp, white button up, black slacks, and nice dress shoes.

He started with his shirt, unbuttoning it, and talking as if he wasn't. "Draco says you're quite the minx. I have to believe him, since he is my son, but you could prove me wrong." He paused talking again, as he folded his shirt and laid it upon his robes.

Hermione couldn't help the tingly feeling she got when his shirt was gone. He had a nice set of muscles, and abs. She honestly couldn't understand how all of that could be hidden. He also had a lot of dirty-blond chest hair, which traveled downward, into a trail that lead into his slacks.

Malfoy was a terrible man, but she could never deny the attraction. The Malfoys were known for their strikingly handsome looks. Not that it made this situation any better. He was still about to rape her, even if she was attracted to him.

His shoes and socks came off, "Draco is also going to come visit you soon. In a few days. I just had to make sure you weren't a threat to my son." Malfoy tutted.

His hands went for the belt, and it was pulled off. Next was the button, and the zipper.

He didn't even bother to wear underwear.

Hermione was suddenly very nervous. She was no longer charmed by his good looks, but was afraid for more of the pain to come.

Lucius stalked over to the bed, as if she were prey, and he were a lion looking for food.

"I'm going to be nice to you, girl. Peter will never be this nice, or this gentle. So take it while you can." He told her. He climbed onto the bed, and spread her legs out.

Hermione went to push him away, when his finger entered her. She let out a wail from the pain, and gripped the sheets.

"It looks like you're still very sore from yesterday. But," Lucius paused, pulling his finger up to show her, "You are a bit wet. What a good little minx you'll turn out to be. I think we can turn you into one of the better sex slaves out there. Peter!"

Peter came rushing in, camera in hand.

"Look at this. I think you're starting to break her." He smirked to the larger man, who grinned gleefully.

"Happening quicker than I thought." Peter admitted.

Lucius shrugged.

Peter tied Hermione's arms to the post once more, but left her legs unbound. Lucius lifted her legs to his shoulders, and pressed his face against her slit, quickly going to town. His hands gripped her thighs tightly, so the most fighting she could do was wiggling, but she couldn't kick him.

Hermione attempted to wiggle and buck herself away, but all it was managing was more feelings. She could feel her body reacting to what he was doing, but she couldn't allow herself to enjoy it. She felt gross. She felt sick. She felt-

A loud wail pierced through the room as Hermione hit her orgasm, Peter snapping pictures in the process.

She now felt worse. She wished they would just kill her. She felt guilty for her body's reaction more than anything. The guilt was eating her up.

She was suddenly dropped, and flipped over onto her stomach. Her arms twisted strangely, and her knees were positioned to hold her up.

Lucius entered her slowly from behind.

She felt like she was on fire. And not in a good way. He was stretching her more than she could handle.

Hermione passed out.

 **ATR ATR ATR ATR ATR**

"You need _what?!_ "

"Hermione's used sanitary items." Bill said for the third time.

" _Why?!"_

"Because blood gives a stronger scent than clothing does. And according to these pictures, she is bleeding." Remus piped up.

"That's so gross!"

"Yes, well do we want to find Hermione, or not?" Bill growled, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"Of course we do!" Ron huffed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Then I suggest we work as quickly as possible to find one of hers."


	4. Tonight

**Around The Ring; Chapter 3; Tonight**

Hermione awoke to a burning body. She was laying on her belly, and her arms were still tied and twisted in a strange way. Her insides felt like they were on fire. She felt like they had poured acid inside of her uterus. She groaned heavily, ignoring the tears that filled her eyes.

"Missus?"

Hermione turned her head a bit, to look at the elf beside her.

"Gretty is sorry, but Mister Malfoy's forgot to use contraceptive charms. Master Pettigrew is making Gretty make sure there will be no Malfoy heir." The elf did look very sad. Very upset from the fact that-

"Fuck!" Hermione shouted, her body contorting. She could feel a fresh bout of blood running down her thighs. It was then, she noticed, that she was still on her knees. It couldn't have been too long since Lucius had left.

She hadn't known of any after-sex contraceptives, other than the muggle kind. This must have been some sort of dark magic, something that needed more blood than actually had to happen. It was the only explanation.

The burning stopped, and a cooling charm was in place. She felt a bit more relieved, but she was still sore.

Gretty vanished her binds, and helped her lay on her back.

"Gretty has drawn Missus a bath. Missus will eat, and then attend to Master before she sleeps." Gretty told her.

Hermione nodded.

 _Make them trust you. It's only a matter of time._

 **ATR ATR ATR ATR**

They had been searching for hours. They had been all around Grimmauld Place, the Burrow, hell, Sirius even apparated to Hermione's childhood home. Alas, they couldn't find the girls used items anywhere.

"What are we to do?" Ron asked, slumping into a chair at Sirius' dining table.

"We don't give up." Bill growled.

"Of course we don't!" Fred exclaimed, pacing the room.

"We need.. _something._ Maybe..no." Remus shook his head.

"What is it then, Remus? We need an idea." Sirius huffed, slamming his fist on the table.

"Underwear." Remus blushed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"If they are...you know… Her underwear would have a stronger smell as well. It isn't blood but-"

"Dirty perv!" George started.

"Ye just want a hold of Hermione's knickers!" Fred finished, albit more teasingly than his brother.

"It makes sense. A girls knickers smells more like her than anything else." Bill confirmed.

"Hermione is going to be pretty cross when she finds out you've been sniffing her knickers." Harry mentioned, his eyebrows shooting to his forehead.

"Yes, but these should be much easier to find." Remus stood.

"If the witch hasn't already done all of her laundry." Sirius groaned, moving away from the table to apparate back to the Granger's.

 **ATR ATR ATR ATR**

Hermione felt heavenly in the bathwater. It was hot, and had a series of potions poured into it to make her feel calm, relaxed, and...heavenly. She really appreciated Gretty, even if the elf had to hurt her from time to time. She knew it wasn't her fault...when she got out of here, she was going to have to bring the Elf with her. Even if Pettigrew wasn't dead, she would figure out how to get the elf under her ownership, or even free, if that's what she wanted.

Hermione had come to understand that not all Elves wanted to be free. Some of them enjoyed the work. She didn't like it, but she knew that now.

Gretty brought her some nice soup, and some toasted bread. Hermione ate it while she soaked in the tub. Her time was up before she wanted it to be, though, and she was helped out with a quick drying spell.

"Master is in the bedroom." Gretty told her.

Hermione nodded, took a deep breath, and did her best to not grimace with every step she took.

"Alright, girl?" Peter asked her, as he lounged on the bed, clad only in underwear.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said, keeping her eyes away from his. She was hoping to make it look like a submissive thing, more than her avoiding his possible legilimens, if he was even skilled enough for it.

"What's this? New attitude? Come over here, then."

 **ATR ATR ATR ATR**

"Nothing recent at the Grangers." Sirius hollered, as he landed back inside of his house.

"Nothing here!" Harry called from up the stairs.

"We may have to call for Ginny. Ginny can get into the girls dorm at Hogwarts."

"Ronnikens! You're a genius!"

 **ATR ATR ATR ATR**

" _There's no laundry up there. God you guys are weird. The House Elves pick them all up on Wednesday, remember? It's Thursday now. I don't even want to know why you want a pair of Hermione's knickers."_ Ginny winced over the floo call.

"Thanks anyways, Gin."

" _Whatever."_

Fred ended the floo call, rubbing his face. Since when did the laundry get washed on Wednesdays? Maybe he just took it for granted...they all did.

Once again stumped, the seven of them plopped into seats at Grimmauld Place.

"I am thoroughly out of ideas." Remus sighed,

"That makes two of us." Bill quipped.

"So we're giving up? We're just going to wait for them to throw 'Mione on our doorstep all bloody?" Ron asked, banging his fist on the table.

"Of course not, Ronald. We just can't think of anything-"

"Bloody idiots! Kreacher!" Sirius hopped up.

 **POP**

"Yes?"

"Kreacher, can you apparate to Hermione?" Sirius asked him.

"Kreacher will not help a Mud-"

"Kreacher! You will listen to me! Apparate to Hermione, bring her back here!"

"I despise you-"

 **POP**

"Good thinking, Sirius. I can't believe-"

 **POP**

"Kreacher cannot reach the mudblood. There are magical wards."

 **POP**

"Bloody-"

"Hell!" Fred and George roared, both standing and flipping the long table over, efficiently smashing a few toes.

"How the hell is Pettigrew so bloody smart?" Harry asked, turning away from the room.

An Owl flew into the room.

 **ATR ATR ATR ATR**

Hours after Hermione had appeased to Pettigrew's wants, she received another knock on the door.

Lucius came strutting in, pulling his gloves off as he came, his cane resting against the door.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger."

"Good afternoon." She said softly, her eyes downcast.

Lucius tutted at her.

"Now, now, little girl. Is that any way to receive your guest? On your knees." Lucius stopped moving.

Hermione swallowed hard, moving off of the bed and onto her knees in front of the man.

"Any time I come see you, you will welcome me on your knees. Understood?" He asked her, tilting her chin up with a single finger.

"Yes, sir."

"You're shaping up nicely. And to think, Peter and I expected you to break a long time from now. You must be weaker than we all thought." Lucius laughed, as he began undoing his belt.

Hermione felt her temper flare. She had worked for years to not be thought of as weak because of her blood. She felt like she was undoing that by simply being here.

"Ah-ah. I will say whatever I please without you reacting. Stand up."

Hermione stood, and allowed herself to be dragged over to the chair in the corner. Lucius sat, and bent her over his knees. He clutched his gloves in one hand.

"I will not get angry. Say it." He growled to her.

"I will not get angry." Hermione mumbled.

Lucius smacked her with his gloves.

"What was that?"

"I will not get angry." She said, a bit louder, her bum stinging from the slap.

Lucius brought the gloves down harder, eliciting a groan from Hermione.

"Again."

 **ATR ATR ATR ATR**

"More bloody pictures…" Bill huffed, his eyes training on the areas around.

"More evidence to get her away from him...if the man doesn't get bloody strangled." Remus mused, almost calmly now. He didn't see reason in panicking anymore. She would survive until they got there.

He didn't want her to go through such things, but it would make her stronger in the end.

"Voldemort is in the Ministry right now. Nothing is going to get her away other than his death!" Harry shouted, just about to his wits end.

"Harry, shouting isn't going to hel-"

"Us standing here doing _nothing_ isn't bloody helping either!" Harry huffed, throwing his arms up dramatically.

"We need to be level headed! Get angry after Hermione is safe!" Bill hollered, smashing his fist into the recently righted table.

"Look who's talking!"

"Cut it out!" Sirius roared, as he stood straight. His chair flew across the room with his actions. "Honestly! Getting angry or into a bloody yelling match will _not_ help anything! Calm the fu-!"

"I have an idea."

 **ATR ATR ATR ATR**

With a sore arse and limbs, Hermione crawled into bed. Her throat was beginning to hurt from all of the yelling and crying. It was becoming very irritating.

Hermione didn't know how long she had laid on the bed, but the door opened before she could fall asleep. She kept her groan in. She was exhausted. She didn't think she could take much more of this today.

However, instead of someone demanding she pleased them, she felt a cooling cream being rubbed on her bare arse. She moved her head, only to see Lucius standing over her. His hands were being so soft and delicate on her skin, she couldn't even imagine what he had been doing to her previously.

"I told you before. I will be much nicer to you than he." Was all he said, before he stepped back. He gave her a tight nod, before leaving the room.

She didn't understand what the hell was going on anymore. She just wanted to get the hell out of here, and now.

 **ATR ATR ATR ATR**

Hermione awoke the next morning with a headache more than anything else. She was also delighted that she hadn't been woken up to appease Peter. She didn't want anything to do with him. She slowly got out of the bed and stretched her limbs out. Her body felt tight. Just as she was bending over to touch her toes, the door opened. She froze.

"Honestly, do stand down, Miss Granger. I want nothing to do with all of that." The nasally voice drawled.

Hermione stood quickly and grabbed for the bedsheets, covering her body. She didn't know if she was delighted or frightened to hear Snape's voice.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" She asked, her voice thick.

"Here to bring you school work." He told her, his eyes everywhere but her. True to his words, a stack of books appeared out of his pocket, and he sat them on the table.

"If I were you, I would pay close attention to page 394 of Advanced Potions, Miss Granger. It will be on a test, _soon_."

Hermione nodded, her eyes bulging a bit as her professor bowed his head and left the room. She could hear him speaking with Pettigrew in the other room as if they were old mates… she wondered if he was doing that on purpose.

Hermione tucked the sheet around her, and moved over to the books. She dug through the stack before finding the Advanced Potions textbook. She quickly flipped through the pages, before she found a circled paragraph.

' **There have been instances of potions being used for secret messages. These potions act like invisible ink. The area the potion is on has been sufficiently soaked in the liquid of the original user's choosing for the message to show up. The liquid could be a variety of things, including, but not limited to, water,** **ginger root extract** **, bats urine, goblin drool, etc. Generally, the potion works best on paper products, or woods.'**

Hermione read over the passage over and over, her head cocked to the side. Obviously, Snape had sent her a secret message, and she needed ginger root extract to get the message, but what would be put the message on?

Hermione bit down on her tongue as she looked through everything else he brought her. Nothing stuck out like that had, and she had even skimmed through every book. With an irritable huff, Hermione stared at the passage for longer before it finally clicked.

"Gretty," She whispered.

 **POP**

"Yes, Missus?"

"Can you grab me some ginger root extract?...And some food?"

"Of course, Missus."

 **POP**

Hermione was slightly surprised Gretty hadn't asked her why she needed the extract, but Hermione was happy she didn't have to lie to the elf.

With shaking hands, Hermione ripped the paper out of the book, and shut it. She moved over and sat on the bed to wait for Gretty to return.

 **POP**

"Thank you Gretty."

"Gretty's pleasure."

 **POP**

Hermione took the bottle of the ginger root extract and made her way into the bathroom. She plugged the sink, and placed the paper into it. Slowly, she poured the bottle onto the paper, and prayed to Godric that she had the right idea.

The circled paragraph began changing before her eyes, and Hermione had to hold in her whoop of happiness.

She leaned over the sink to read the single word.

' **Tonight.'**


End file.
